Use of data-encoded tags to store and make available information about a related item has become increasingly common. Tags utilize different types of communication and encoding standards, such as Bluetooth, radio frequency identification (RFID), near-field communication (NFC), two-dimensional (2D) bar code, or quick response (QR) code, among others. Portable wireless devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are able to read the tags and collect the information stored on the tags. The typical use of such tags is to encode a static data item on the tag that acts as a pointer or an instruction to a wireless device that reads the tag. For example, the data item can include a static URL that, when accessed by the device, instructs the device to retrieve static content (e.g., a webpage, an image) from the network address identified in the URL.
However, many content delivery entities want to provide more customized and personalized content delivery to individual network devices that interact with such data-encoded tags, where the content delivery mechanism dynamically takes user-specific considerations, device-specific considerations, application-specific considerations, and even environment-specific considerations into account. Because existing tag technology is limited to having a small number of discrete and static data elements pre-encoded onto tags, such technology cannot deliver dynamically-generated, interaction-specific content to network devices in this manner.